


Heat Wave

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-30
Updated: 2002-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex connect on a steamy summer evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

## Heat Wave

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Rogue's Challenge: _Clark in ripped, faded, low-slung blue jeans, tight white tank top, and sweaty from a hot day_

* * *

_Kansas has to be the proving ground for Hell._ That was Lex's only thought as he sat on the couch in the Fortress waiting for Clark. 

It wasn't bad enough that Lex was waiting on a boy six years his junior. Compound that with the fact that said young man just barely disqualified as jailbait, add in the fact that Lex constantly jacked off to Clark-involved fantasies... and then, just to top it all off, Clark was disturbingly straight. 

A frustrating situation to say the least. Hell on earth, if you wanted to be completely accurate. The temperature hovered near triple digits, the humidity crawled across Lex's skin and choked him, and he was sitting in a sweltering, unventilated sauna as he watched Clark finishing his chores. 

Which was almost enough to make him forget his problems with the weather. 

Clark was still wearing blue jeans; Lex was beginning to think he wore them year round, despite the weather. These jeans were ripped in many different places from the crotch to the shin. One of the rips reached from Clark's hip to his thigh, and Lex was cursing the shadows that fell and blocked what was inside the rip from his sight. They rode _very_ low on the boy's hips, almost lower than propriety allowed, and Lex was all for it. He watched as the boy's stomach was exposed, then down below his navel where a thin sprinkling of black hair just barely peeked out over the low-riding waist. 

Kansas--Smallville, to be precise, and to be even _more_ precise, the Kents' barn--was _definitely_ Hell. 

With the ripped jeans came a white ribbed tank top. Scooped low in the neck and deep in the sleeves, it nearly showed off more skin than it covered up, especially when the sweat pouring from Clark's body made the thin white fabric translucent where it stuck to his chest. His nipples showed clearly through the wet t-shirt, and Lex insanely wished for a summer storm to soak _everything_ from tank top to jeans. 

And then, good God, Lex got his wish. Clark straightened from throwing the last of the feed bags into the back of the truck and waved up at Lex. "Up in a minute!" he called out, and then headed for the water pump. The first thing that Clark did was pump the handle several times before sticking his head under the flow of cold water. Shaking his wet head, his body was next as Clark filled a bucket under the pump and sluiced the water over himself. The white shirt was now transparent, and as Lex studied the dripping wet dream in front of him, he could see Clark's nipples hardening in the breeze. 

Okay, so maybe _not_ Hell. Just... a really sweltering purgatory. 

Lex watched as Clark disappeared around the corner and listened for him to trot up the stairs. He took the chance to adjust himself inside his slacks, turning to find Clark leaning against the rail at the top of the stairs. 

Okay. So not Hell at all. Just Heaven with a bit of a climate control problem. 

Clark's hip was pressed against the railing and his legs were crossed at the ankle--a position very much reminiscent of Lex's own casual lean. The shirt was still transparent and plastered to his chest, his hair slick and wet from the pump water. His eyes were slightly hooded as he looked at Lex, tongue lapping at the sweat and water that pooled on his wide lips as one hand worked its way into a wet pocket. 

Which only brought Lex's attention to the rips in the jeans. The faded, ripped, worn-paper-thin jeans that plastered to Clark's legs and showed _everything_ and then some. Including a healthy bulge that slid down Clark's left thigh. _Holy fucking shit._ "Hey, Clark." 

Clark didn't move from the railing as he kicked his work boots off and wiggled his bare toes against the smooth wooden planks of the Fortress. "Hey, Lex. Sorry to make you wait like that." 

Lex couldn't drag his attention away from Clark's wiggling toes. "No problem. You've got a couch; I used it." When he looked up, an enigmatic smile was gracing Clark's lips. "What?" 

"What do you mean, what?" 

"You look like the cat who ate the canary, Clark." 

Clark opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and then lifting it up to expose the underside of it. Lex twitched, and Clark made a stifled noise that should have been a giggle. "Nope, no yellow feathers. No canary." 

Lex still couldn't take his eyes away from Clark's toes until the young man straightened and took a step forward. "Clark?" 

"Yes?" Clark kept the same secretive smile as he started to prowl forward. 

"What are you doing?" Lex stepped back for each step forward that Clark took, not quite sure why he was backpedaling but it seemed to be a very good idea. 

"I'm going to sit on my couch and try to catch some of the breeze coming in the window." 

Right. Perfectly logical explanation, and Lex didn't believe a word of it. Especially when Clark was prowling towards _him_ and not the couch. "Clark, the couch is over there." 

"Right." Clark continued to move towards Lex and soon had the bald man trapped against the couch, damp body barely pressing against Lex's. "Right where I left it." 

Lex dropped onto the couch, his erection painfully obvious in the lightweight slacks he'd worn in deference to the weather. It was even more obvious where Clark's wet body had touched Lex's and plastered the thin fabric to his legs and crotch. "Something..." Lex cleared his throat as his voice tried to crack. "Something you want to tell me, Clark?" 

"I saw you... touching yourself... when I came up. Knew you'd been watching me, loved the fact that... well, I got you hot and bothered." Clark pressed closer to Lex, dropping to his knees and insinuating his damp body between Lex's knees. "The way you always get me." 

"Clark... since when? I mean, the last time I checked, you were still lusting after the local fairy ice princess." 

Clark shook his head, sending droplets of water to land on Lex's stomach and thighs. "No... not really. I mean, everyone thinks that, but... no. I don't think of fucking her into the middle of next week." 

Lex blinked. "And... you do think that about me?" 

"Every time you look at me. Sometimes you look at me like you're undressing me in your head, wondering what I look like... and sometimes I want to show you. Just strip naked and let you see and wonder if I look like what you thought I did." 

Another blink, and they were actually great devices to use when trying to gather your thoughts. "You know.... ?" And damned if he wasn't finding it hard to say the words when Clark was finally kneeling in front of him. 

"Yeah. I know. I know you want me... it's kind of hard not to see," Clark answered, resting his hand on Lex's bulging crotch and rubbing gently. "It's sort of poking me in the eye." 

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Clark Kent?" That was the only question Lex could come up with. This was not the innocent farmboy he'd grown to lust over and care for. 

"It's all me, Lex... I just got tired of waiting for what I wanted. You never made a move, so I figured... I better take matters into my own hands." Clark's hands shook slightly as they unzipped Lex's fly, sliding in and seeking the hard length that distended Lex's pants. Yelping in surprised victory, Clark's unsteady hand guided out Lex's rock-hard cock and stroked it awkwardly. 

Lex shuddered and slid his hands down to cover Clark's. "Clark, you don't have to do this." Christ, what the hell was he thinking? Of course Clark had to do this. Then Lex stamped down his cock's point of view and looked back at his young friend. "You can wait, Clark... now that I know, you can wait." 

Clark shook his head. "You don't get it, Lex. I've been waiting. I've been waiting since you pulled me down off the cross." He took a deep breath. "Not going to wait any longer." Bending his head, he wrapped his warm lips around the head of Lex's cock and licked, just like he'd seen on the internet. His fist wrapped around the length, gently jacking. 

Lex's fingers wove through Clark's hair and pulled his head back. His cock was screaming to have Clark's mouth back, and already the boy's lips were wet and red from the inexperienced sucking. "Clark... fuck..." Caught totally off-guard, Lex was for once totally unprepared. "Fuck." 

"Promise?" His eyes glittered, and Lex groaned. Taking that as permission, Clark returned his mouth to Lex's cock, sucking the head and a few inches of length in as he licked the rest with his tongue. Lex choked off the noises coming out of his throat, knowing that he definitely did not want Jonathan and Martha coming up to investigate and finding their son's head between Lex Luthor's legs. His fingers carded through Clark's hair again before twining the thick strands around his hands as he pulled and tugged, directing Clark's mouth to the most sensitive parts of his cock. 

Clark's tongue swirled around the base of Lex's cock as he slowly inched his mouth down. Sucking hard, moving and slicking the length with his saliva and tongue, he guided it into his throat. Then a deep breath and jerk of Lex's hips and Clark had all of Lex in his mouth, lips resting against Lex's groin as he slid back with a long, protracted suck, then rained gentle kisses on the head before sucking and sliding back down again. 

One of Lex's hands had left Clark's hair and he was biting on it, teeth digging into the firm flesh and beating a painful counterpoint to the pleasure of Clark's wet, hot mouth. He should have been moaning, crying out Clark's name in a filthy litany with harder and faster and deeper, but didn't allow himself the loud cries. Clark saw and stopped his blowjob, gently pulling Lex's hand away from his mouth and kissing the savaged flesh gently. Clark's free hand jacked Lex's slick length rapidly, tongue lapping around and over the base of Lex's thumb and the sensitive web of skin that connected the thumb to the rest of his hand. Soothing, calming licks, and Lex pulled away. "No... stop... Clark... parents?" 

"Back field, below the herd. Couple hours before they get done." He knew what Lex was asking, and his tank top was the first thing to be peeled off. He flung the almost dry garment off to the side and slid out of his jeans next, hips shimmying side to side as he wormed his way out of the wet denim. 

Lex's attention was riveted as Clark took off his jeans. The completely sexual movement of his hips--forward thrust and push back--coupled with the sideways jiggle that inched the soaked denim down until Clark could roll it down his legs was just unbelievable. Human bodies built like Clark's shouldn't be allowed to move like that. Not with the fluid grace of pure sex that seemed to ignite in Clark once he was naked and stalking towards Lex. 

When Clark reached Lex, he ran his hand down Lex's clothed chest. "Can we get you out of these?" He slid his hands under Lex's shirt and pushed it up, waiting as Lex raised his arms. Once the shirt was off, Clark licked a straight line from Lex's throat to his navel. "Hurry, Lex." 

Lex closed his eyes against Clark's sinuous movements as he peeled off his own briefs and slacks and tossed them aside. When he opened his eyes, Clark was lying on the floor, left leg spread wide, right leg bent at the knee and exposing himself in offering. Clark's right arm was crooked behind his head, propping it and cradling as his left hand gently stroked his proudly erect cock. "Come on, Lex... take what you want." 

Lex vowed at that moment to give a hefty contribution to whatever deity had granted his prayers. "Do you have--" 

"Desk drawer, in an empty tissue box." Clark's stroking was growing slightly faster, slightly more urgent as he watched Lex retrieve the box and then the bottle that lived in it. Lex looked at the bottle in near horror--bag balm, it read, and it was for use on cow udders. "Yes, that's it," Clark said. "Bring it over here. Hurry." 

Lex surrendered the plastic bottle to Clark and watched in revolted fascination as Clark filled his palms with the thick white cream and started sliding it between his hands. Then he grabbed Lex's hands and slid the hot balm onto his friend's palms. Lex shivered. The cream felt like hot silk as Clark brushed it onto his hands, and he looked down at Clark, who was busy stroking himself with one creamy hand. 

Lex watched, hypnotized by Clark's strokes, and then in an instant he made his decision. Lex twisted around, reaching back and sliding fingers inside himself, stretching himself and spreading the silky cream inside his body. Clark had stopped stroking, and he looked at Lex in frank amazement as he stretched himself and then moved to kneel over Clark. Reaching down with one hand, Lex steadied Clark's slick cock as he slid himself down onto it. 

Clark cried out at the same time Lex did, their names mingling in the humid air as Lex moved on Clark's cock. Leaning back, Lex braced his hands on Clark's knees, sliding himself up and down on the huge erection stretching him wide. He lifted himself, feeling the shaft slide out of him before dropping down on it again. Then suddenly, slick and hot hands were on his hips, raising and lowering as Clark thrust up, meeting Lex's downward pushes. The pace grew faster as Clark plunged deeper, Lex's nails digging into Clark's legs as the boy lifted to meet him again and again. Then his hands shifted on Lex's waist and pushed down, and Clark's cock rammed harshly against Lex's prostate. Lex moved one of his hands to jerk himself off, abandoning himself to Clark as his lover took over, moving Lex to meet his thrusts and rubbing against the same starburst-inducing spot over and over again. 

Clark pushed himself into Lex, feeling his lover's sheath contracting with each stroke. He loved the sight of Lex's cock sliding in and out of his lover's hand, and when Lex finally came, the thick white ribbons landed on Clark's skin. Decorating and marking him both, Clark arched into the spray, his own seed spurting into Lex's ass as he pulled his lover down, sealing them together ass to groin as he pulsed. 

Lex's head dropped forward to rest against Clark, pressing their foreheads together as he nipped hungrily at Clark's lower lip. The tremors of orgasm had passed through them both, and Lex was feeding contentedly on the sated kisses he shared with his young lover. 

"Lex?" 

Lex's brow furrowed; how could Clark be calling his name, since Lex was currently sucking on-- 

\--nothing. 

Fuck. 

Lex looked down at himself, found himself still fully clothed, and felt the wetness that plastered his briefs to his now-limp cock. Double fuck. 

"Lex? Are you still up--there you are! You didn't answer me and I thought you had left." Clark leaned against the railing of the steps, shifting his feet slightly as he looked at Lex. "I'm glad you didn't go--I missed you yesterday." 

"I--" Just came in my pants thinking of being fucked by you. "Missed you too, Clark. That's why I'm here. I just didn't want to interrupt your work." 

"You didn't." Clark shook his head, still damp from the earlier dunking under the pump. Apparently that much had happened, Lex realized wryly. "Lex? Are you all right? You look... flushed." 

"It's almost a hundred degrees, Clark." Lex ran a hand over his head, trying not to grimace at the slick sheen of sweat that his palm skated across. "I'm allowed to be." 

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Clark shifted again, and then bent down to undo his work boots and toss them to the side, wiggling his bare toes. "Um... you want something to drink? I can get us something from the house..." Clark trailed off when he noticed Lex staring. At his toes. 

Lex's mouth went dry at the sight of Clark's bare toes wiggling against the smooth boards of the Fortress loft. Wiggling toes and bare feet in ripped jeans and Lex could feel his cock trying to stir again. When he looked up, the expression on Clark's face made him gasp softly. 

The young man's face was completely open in that second, watching Lex watch him with a mixture of lust, hope, awe, and fear. His eyes were soft green and his lashes framed them perfectly as Clark darted his eyes up to meet Lex's. Then without a word, Clark moved across the hay strewn floor to stand inside Lex's personal space. A quick, sharp nod of Lex's head, and Clark's warm hands were gently clasping the sides of his face as Clark kissed him softly and inexperienced. Lex caressed Clark's face with his hand and then broke the kiss, pinching himself hard on the inner thigh until his eyes watered. 

"Lex?" 

"Nothing, Clark. Just making sure this time." 

The End 


End file.
